Sodium dithionate is an effective microbicide and it is used as a food additive classified as GRAS (generally recognized as safe) Federal Reg. 06117 (Jan. 25, 1980). If this type of compound could be made to be absorbed by plants (through their leaves) and translocated to regions of invention, it could provide a safe non-toxic fungicide and microbicide.